


Mouth of Cerberus (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical statutory rape mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poisoning, Sickfic, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Cuando Derek necesita a alguien que lo ayude a recuperarse de una severa intoxicación por mata lobos, Stiles estará allí, como siempre lo ha estado.-x-Esta obra pertenece a Arsenic la cual me ha autorizado para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original ahí tienen el enlace de su perfil (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic)





	Mouth of Cerberus (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mouth of Cerberus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414697) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Derek está tan fuera de sí cuando el grupo lo encuentra, intenta cambiar, intenta defenderse. Entonces Stiles dice: "Oye, oye, somos nosotros", y evidentemente no hay suficiente veneno en el mundo para expulsar la reacción que Derek tiene con esa voz. Él se queda quieto, y Stiles dice: "Sí, solo... solo danos un segundo para descubrir qué está pasando aquí".

Ahora que Derek no tiene la adrenalina de preparación para luchar forzando su camino más allá de todos los wolfsbane, probablemente no podría moverse si eso era lo que quería hacer. Pero escuchar a Stiles es mejor de todos modos, así que vuelve a intentar flotar sobre el dolor.

Hay un siseo, "Jesús", y una mujer, Lydia, a la derecha, que dice: "No, eso lo empeorará, aquí, déjame".

Algo chasquea contra su piel. Él realmente no puede sentirlo, pero puede oírlo. Las cosas se vuelven más flexibles. Grita cuando la soga le raspa la piel erosionada, copos de astillas cargadas de mata lobo. Stiles dice, "Lo siento, estoy ... mierda, lo siento".

Se murmura que debería ser capaz de entender, pero sus sentidos están completamente jodidos por la bruma del veneno y la fatiga y luego Stiles dice: "Aléjate. No puedes... no puedes tocarlo".

Derek echó la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a Scott e Isaac con las manos extendidas. Él gruñe, "No".

Lydia dice, "Derek", su voz es demasiado tranquila, y él sabe que ella ha encontrado la serie de espinas que sujetan las cuerdas a él, mientras que también bombea lentamente hasta sus ojos bajas dosis de mata lobo.

Cerró los ojos, se da cuenta, así que los obliga a abrirse, tratando de encontrarla. Sin embargo, es Stiles a quien ve primero y dice: "Sácalos".

Bueno, él lo calumnia, pero Stiles debe entender porque él se abraza a Derek lo más suave que puede y con la mayor firmeza posible y mira por encima del hombro de Derek hacia donde debe estar Lydia. Stiles dice: "A la de tres. Uno, dos..."

Lydia tira sin esperar el conteo y Derek cree que grita antes de desmayarse, pero tal vez no haya tenido tiempo.

\-----

Scott conduce. Stiles y Lydia llevan a Derek en la parte trasera del auto. Es peso muerto y ninguno de ellos es lobo, por lo que les cuesta un poco, pero de ninguna manera en el infierno está Stiles dejando que los lobos se acerquen un poco más de lo que ya están. Derek está jodidamente irradiando mata lobos.

El viaje a Deaton es interminable. Stiles llama a su padre por el camino, le da los detalles sobre la escena del crimen. Está un poco fuera de su jurisdicción, pero tampoco está dentro de los demás, excepto quizás el Servicio de Parques Nacionales. Él se ocupará de todo.

Stiles mantiene su voz firme y no habla de cómo está seguro de que Derek está muriendo con la cabeza en el regazo de Stiles; Stiles es incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea pasar los dedos por el cabello de Derek.

\-----

Han tardado años, pero Stiles ha aprendido a leer a Deaton, y al hombre le preocupa. Chris ya está allí, afortunadamente, ya que Stiles había estado un poco preocupado de que hubiera estado fuera vigilando algunas de las áreas más alejadas del territorio Argent. Tiene una caja de trastos con él que Stiles sabe que probablemente contiene todos los tipos variedades de mata lobo que aún no han descubierto.

Ellos ponen a Derek sobre la mesa. Él rueda y vomita de nuevo: Stiles está cubierto de veneno negro. Deaton dice: "Todos tomen tres tipos y comienzan a hacer polvos".

Stiles se pone a trabajar. Él pierde la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que escucha la chispa de una llama, y Derek grita, arañando el acero inoxidable de la mesa. Hora tras hora, esfuerzo tras esfuerzo, hasta que de repente no hay más, y Deaton se balancea. Scott lo atrapa.

Chris es el único lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar: "¿Y ahora qué?"

Stiles sabe la respuesta, sin embargo. Está ahí en la forma en que la piel de Derek no se ha curado por completo de las abrasiones de la cuerda, cómo su respiración todavía está trabajando, sus respiraciones a veces salen en gemidos. Stiles dice: "Esperamos".

\-----

Derek se despierta lentamente, preguntándose si se ha quedado dormido en el techo de la ladera del desván. La última vez que lo hizo, tuvo quemaduras de tercer grado donde su piel se había encontrado con la superficie del techo. Es así, excepto que el calor se siente como si estuviera en todas partes. Se da vuelta, imaginando que se levantará de sus rodillas y se meterá de nuevo en el desván, donde las cosas se enfriarán.

Solo que, en lugar de arrodillarse, cae al suelo. Todo en él grita a la vez y se concentra en el gris del piso, en la respiración. De repente, Stiles está a su lado, hablando. Tal vez ha estado hablando por un tiempo, Derek no está seguro. Él trabaja para escuchar y Stiles dice: "Jesús, Der, si quisieras despertarme, hay maneras más fáciles".

Derek abre la boca para preguntar qué está pasando, pero en su lugar sale algo que podría ser un maullido. Él cierra la boca. Tranquilamente, Stiles dice: "Estás teniendo una fiebre bastante mala, amigo. Lo que, por cierto, era algo que no sabíamos que los hombres lobos podían tener, así que, gracias, por aclarar eso, pero todos apreciaríamos si te mantuviste dentro de los límites de la cuasi-conciencia, ¿eh?"

Stiles se levanta y por un segundo Derek entra en pánico, pensando que se está yendo, pero antes de que Derek se emocione demasiado, Stiles regresa con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en una toalla, que se acomoda contra la nuca de Derek. Se siente tan bien que Derek simplemente sintoniza con la sensación y flota con ella un rato.

Resurge y se encuentra acostado boca abajo, tendido en el suelo. Stiles está frotando círculos sobre su espalda baja. Es un toque de tierra, ayuda con la forma en que todo lo demás parece arder o doler. Stiles debe notar algo, porque pregunta: "¿De vuelta conmigo?"

"Mm", dice Derek. Es todo lo que puede manejar. Stiles lo acerca y apoya a Derek contra su pecho, colocando una pajita entre sus labios.

"Lento", dice Stiles, y Derek hace todo lo posible para seguir las instrucciones. El agua se siente increíblemente bien. Stiles se lo quita antes de que esté listo para dejarlo, pero Derek ve la sabiduría cuando, después de un momento, su estómago parece revolverse.

"Respira", dice Stiles. Derek respira hondo, y luego otro, tosiendo cuando el segundo se atasca en su garganta. Stiles lo empuja a través de lo peor.

Tan pronto como termina de toser, comienza a temblar, lo cual es miserable. Stiles dice: "Mierda. Escucha, Der, necesitas a alguien contigo, y me quedaría pero puedo volverte loco, pero no puede ser cualquiera de los cambiaformas. Chris dijo que puede ayudar si es necesario, y papá definitivamente puede acerc... "

Derek lo interrumpe diciendo: "¿Quieres ... quiero ir a casa, Stiles. ¿Me llevas?"

Stiles no duda. "Sí, vamos a llevarte a casa".

\-----

Años atrás, cuando el asesor financiero de Derek lo puso en contacto con un administrador de bienes raíces para que se encargara de los desvanes, así como de algunos otros edificios que había comprado para su rehabilitación en la zona, el gerente le había dicho: "Tienes que conseguir ascensores colocados si quieres ser compatible con ADA ".

A Derek le había preocupado menos el cumplimiento que el hecho de no ser una carabina habilidosa, a decir verdad, pero él asintió y dijo: "Sí, está bien, hagamos eso".

Derek nunca ha estado tan ferozmente agradecido por las leyes humanas como lo es en este momento, viajar en el ascensor y no tener que usar a Stiles como una muleta por las escaleras. Stiles está con su teléfono, muy probablemente hablando con Scott, ya que está diciendo algo acerca de mover la cama de Derek, y eso será más fácil para los 'lobos'.

Derek dice: "Puedo tomar el sofá", ya que, sí, él subirá las escaleras.

"De acuerdo", dice Stiles, al mismo tiempo gira los ojos y vuelve a hablar con Scott o con quien sea.

Derek piensa en discutir, pero incluso pensar en eso lo hace sentir cansado. Stiles es lo suficientemente duro como para ganar cuando Derek no se siente como si hubiera sido arrojado desde la parte trasera de un camión y atropellado por otro.

Stiles lo pone en el sofá cuando entran al desván, trayendo la colcha que Derek mantiene en su cama para envolver a Derek, y colocando un vaso de agua sobre la mesa de café. Derek se duerme sentado, pero no antes de informar a Stiles, probablemente demasiado solemnemente: "Hace frío. Necesito más mantas".

Se despierta con la apertura de la puerta y Scott, Malia e Isaac entran sigilosamente, y luego se desvanece cuando Stiles les ordena a los chicos que muevan el colchón del primer piso, mientras Malia trae cortinas desde el coche, para acordonar la cama por el piso, presumiblemente para que Derek tenga algo de privacidad.

Derek apenas recuerda que Stiles lo hace levantarse y moverse al colchón, quitándole los zapatos, y cubriéndolo con la colcha de la cama y otra manta que Derek está al noventa por ciento seguro de que no posee. Él está agradecido, ya que incluso bajo las dos capas está temblando miserablemente.

"Jodido mata lobos", refunfuña.

Stiles dice: "Háblame de ello", sus dedos pasando a través del cabello de Derek y la sensación relajante de ellos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Derek le permiten volver a dormirse, a pesar del frío.

\-----

Derek se despierta solo y adolorido. La única razón por la que no entra en pánico es porque está rodeado por el olor de la manada. Él mira a su lado y nota que hay camisetas de una variedad de tamaños que lo rodean. Stiles debe haber hecho que cada uno de la manada done una. Es inteligente, probablemente lo único que mantiene calmado a Derek. Él no está sorprendido de que Stiles lo haya pensado, pero no cambia el hecho de que es impresionante lo bueno que es Stiles en entender a los lobos.

Derek rueda hacia un lado y espera el dolor y las náuseas que el movimiento le provocara. Luego se sienta. Y espera de nuevo.

Tarda un rato en ponerse de pie y salir de las cortinas. Cuando se las arregla para salir, aún se mantiene cerca, no del todo seguro de que va a evitar caer de rodillas. Derek imagina que esto es lo que es ser humano, recuperarse de una golpiza, o quizás solo estar enfermo.

Stiles está en la mesa de la cocina, viendo algo en la pantalla de su ordenador, auriculares insonorizados en una oreja y detrás de la otra. Teclea de vez en cuando, pero casi siempre parece escuchar. Derek lo mira, el resplandor de la pantalla de la computadora resalta la nitidez de sus rasgos. Demasiado agudos, piensa Derek, como si no hubiera comido o dormido lo suficiente.

Ha habido una gran cantidad de mierda desarrollándose recientemente. Y Stiles tiene un trabajo de tiempo completo. Uno en el que probablemente debería estar. Las rodillas de Derek casi se doblan después de estar de pie durante varios minutos, por lo que se deja caer al suelo. Stiles debe ver a Derek por el rabillo del ojo, porque teclea un poco, se ríe de algo y luego deja los audífonos.

Él viene a sentarse frente a Derek. "Oye, lo siento, supuse que gritarías cuando te despertaras, aunque, ahora que lo digo en voz alta, parece que ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Tienes hambre? Al menos debería hacerte beber algo. Deaton dijo que debemos hacer todo lo posible para eliminar los restos de mata lobos".

Derek se abraza, se enfría y tiene dificultades para concentrarse en lo que Stiles realmente está diciendo. Sin embargo, su voz es tranquilizadora.

"¿Der?" Stiles dice.

"¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?"

"Les dije que había una emergencia familiar. Estuve teletrabajando mientras dormías, pero de lo contrario, me voy a tomar un permiso".

"No deberías... yo no soy..."

"¿Familia?" Stiles se encoge de hombros. "No pensé que decir 'manada' realmente iba a funcionar, y es más o menos lo mismo. Además, soy un adulto que sabe decidir cómo usar su tiempo libre, y necesitas a alguien aquí, entonces ¿por qué? ¿No estamos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo con esto y te vuelves a la cama y me dejas conseguir algo de caldo? Lo haré la carne de res que tiene proteínas".

El caso es que la manada ha sido funcional durante mucho tiempo, incluso estable. Hubo un año que tuvieron que sofocar el Levantamiento del Cazador, como a Stiles le gustaba llamar tras las muertes de Gerard y Kate. Y luego, los cuatro años en los que Stiles había ido a la universidad, estuvo en la costa este la mayor parte del tiempo, pero pasó veranos haciendo pasantías en Sacramento. Había conseguido un puesto de primer nivel en la oficina del FBI en el Área de la Bahía, y se quedó allí durante unos años antes de pasar al sector privado. Ahora él consulta a las fuerzas del orden sobre lo que evidentemente llaman "casos que involucran parámetros inusuales". A Stiles le gusta usar citas aéreas cada vez que lo dice.

En ese momento, Derek construyó un pequeño imperio inmobiliario en el norte de California, se dedicó a escalar montañas, aprendió a hacer sus propias construcciones, comenzó a acumular los libros, y aprendió a cocinar los alimentos básicos para cocinar de manera constante. Scott está terminando la escuela veterinaria, Malia mantuvo un trabajo en una empresa de jardinería durante la mayor parte de los tres años, Jackson y Ethan se mudaron al Área de la Bahía al mismo tiempo que Stiles llegó a casa y están disponibles en cualquier momento. Lydia terminó una maestría en el MIT y regresó para hacer un doctorado en Stanford. Ella finalmente le puso un anillo a Parrish hace un año. Melissa y Chris están contemplando la adopción, a pesar de que Isaac aún vive con ellos, dos años después de regresar de Francia.

Mason está haciendo un buen grado en Berkeley, y Corey tiene un trabajo en una oficina en el que parece ser bastante bueno. Liam está jugando lacrosse en Texas, pero si lo necesitan, nunca dudó en subirse a un avión. Joder, incluso Theo y Peter se han vuelto más confiables, sin importar cuánto les guste refunfuñar al respecto.

En realidad, Derek ha tenido algo así como siete u ocho años para acostumbrarse a ser parte de una manada funcional, afectuosa y sólida. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que no se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera todavía estaba realmente, desesperadamente solo y sin estar acostumbrado a que alguien lo ayudara. Pero Stiles está aquí cuando Derek lo necesita, y aunque Derek sabe que Chris, Mel, Noah, Corey o Mason ayudarán sin hacer preguntas, lo que le ocurre es que Derek lo que quiere aquí es a Stiles. Stiles, que ni siquiera lo miró con recelo por no poder mantenerse de pie por más de un minuto, que no ha hecho parecer que Derek es una especie de carga.

Claro, Stiles probablemente dejó de ser un agente de alto rango del FBI para regresar a la manada, pero sus acciones ahora todavía significan algo para Derek. Porque eso era para la manada, de la cual Derek es parte. No debería importarle a Derek ese punto de consideración. Derek no afirma haber superado por completo todos sus problemas.

Derek debe espaciarse, pensando en estas cosas, porque Stiles dice: "Sí, está bien, vamos, muchacho, de vuelta a la cama".

Derek hace todo lo posible para soportar su propio peso, pero no puede evitar inclinarse hacia Stiles, respirando el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma. Stiles debe darse cuenta de que el toque está ayudando. Sostiene por más tiempo de lo que realmente necesita, dice: "Lo estás haciendo bien. Tú puedes con esto, amigo".

Derek lucha para no apretar sus dedos en Stiles, abrazarlo fuerte para que no pueda escapar. Stiles se queda de todos modos, se queda hasta que Derek vuelve a dormir y Stiles dice: "Está bien, pero solo por un momento. Luego caldo".

\-----

Derek sabe que pierde la noción del tiempo por la fatiga y el dolor y las pesadillas que lo atormentan de vez en cuando. Él sabe que Stiles no se va, sin embargo. No puede decir exactamente cómo está tan seguro, simplemente lo sabe. Tal vez es porque regularmente se despierta de una pesadilla por ell sonido de Stiles diciendo su nombre y haciéndole una pregunta ridícula, o porque el desván huele a Stiles de una manera que le toma unos pocos días para habituarse. En cualquier caso, él sabe que Stiles se queda, sabe que debería decirle a Stiles que se vaya a su casa, que se tome un tiempo para que otra persona maneje a Derek, y él sabe que no lo hará. Derek es una jodida fuente de conocimiento en estos días.

Se despierta en algún momento, lo cual es una de las dos cosas que hace: dormir y despertarse, y tener la sensación de que levantarse no terminará en un desastre. Aun así, lo hace lentamente, usando la pared para ayudarse a sí mismo hasta que esté decentemente seguro de que puede llegar a la cocina sin mirar hacia el frente. Una vez que pasa las cortinas, la oscuridad que está afuera de la ventana le informa que es probablemente a mitad de la noche.

Echa un vistazo al sofá, y efectivamente, hay un bulto de mantas del tamaño de Stiles en él. Derek entra arrastrando los pies en el área de la cocina y descansa cuando llega a la isla. Después de recuperar el aliento, se dirige al refrigerador y considera sus opciones. Entre el hecho de que no es bueno en la cocina creativa y Stiles obviamente ha tirado todo lo que estaba mal en algún momento mientras Derek dormía, sus opciones son limitadas. Él saca el jugo de naranja, imaginando que es un comienzo.

Tomar un vaso y se sirve un poco, requiere mucho más esfuerzo de lo que Derek predijo. Es extraño cuánta energía lleva todo. Stiles parece pensar que este es un proceso de curación normal, pero lo que es normal para un ser humano es extraño para un hombre lobo.

Debe hacer demasiado ruido para servirse el jugo, porque el bulto de mantas de Stiles se abre paso en el área de la cocina, con el pelo revuelto, bostezando y preguntando: "¿Por qué no me despertaste, amigo?"

Derek hace tiempo que dejó de molestarse en intentar que Stiles deje de llamarlo amigo. Hace lo posible para no colapsar en uno de sus taburetes, además de controlar su descenso. No está seguro de lo exitoso que es. Cuando va a tomar un sorbo, le tiembla la mano y tiene que esperar hasta estar seguro de que puede levantar el vaso. Entierra su cara en sus brazos y lloriquea en silencio sobre cuánto apesta todo.

Stiles se acerca a donde está Derek, haciendo todo el ruido que hace un bulto de manta, y se dobla sobre la espalda de Derek. "Hola."

Derek cierra los ojos, asimilando la sensación de Stiles contra él. Es un poco como hacer trampa, usar lo patético que se siente al tener Stiles abrazándolo, pero Derek nunca ha dicho que estaba por encima de hacer trampa. Está seguro como una mierda cuando se trata de Stiles. Él gruñe, "Esto apesta".

"Sí", dice Stiles. "Lo sé. Es horrible cuando me pasa a mí, y estoy acostumbrado a estar enfermo y es estúpida mierda humana".

Derek realmente piensa que solo hace que su lloriqueo sea más triste, pero aprecia que Stiles no se burle por actuar como si fuera un bebé enorme. Se obliga a sentarse de nuevo. "Gracias por quedarte".

Stiles gira sus ojos. Derek dice, "No, no, ¿vale? Simplemente. No lo hagas menos".

Porque Derek no tiene a nadie que lo cuide, no realmente, no cuando se trata de detalles, cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, y a él le importa. Él quiere que le importe a Stiles.

"No es eso", dice Stiles, alejándose. Derek no hace un sonido triste. No lo hace.

"¿Y qué es?"

"No lo voy a hacer menos. Te estoy burlando por el hecho de que piensas que había otra opción para mí". Stiles abre la nevera y saca la caja de huevos.

"Yo no..." Derek frunce el ceño. "Por supuesto que había opciones. Discutimos las opciones. Tu padre, Chris..."

"Jesucristo, Der. Sabes cuánto más fácil sería mi vida si no pensara que sería una cicatriz para tu ser seriamente traumatizado si solo te besara y sacara todo a través de una ronda de sexo y luego ¿Charla de almohada?"

Derek parpadea. "¿Qué?"

Stiles parpadea hacia atrás, y luego se estremece con todo su cuerpo. "Um. Estoy un poco privado de sueño. Vamos a ..."

"No te he gustado de esa manera en años".

Es el turno de Stiles para preguntar: "¿Qué?"

"No desde que te fuiste a la universidad".

"No, en serio, ¿qué diablos eres, incluso..."

"La excitación es un olor muy específico, y uno de los muchos que ni siquiera es solo un poco socialmente aceptable para dejar que lo notes".

Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara y murmura sobre personas con trauma sexual. Derek hace todo lo posible para no sentirse como una pieza de tecnología rota que no está haciendo lo que Stiles quiere. Stiles toma varias respiraciones profundas. "Es tarde, y no estoy en la plenitud de mis capacidades, pero Derek, solo porque alguien tenga una erección cada vez que esta cerca de la persona con la que quieren vivir felices para siempre, eso no significa que se hayan detenido con todos los enamoramientos. Significa que ya pasaron la pubertad ".

Derek niega con la cabeza. "Pero estaba esa chica Henrietta en GW, estuviste con ella por casi un año, y Rhett, de la oficina de campo de Los Ángeles, y..."

"Bueno, sí, no iba a ser como una heroína del siglo XVIII. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Y si quería más de ti, ese era mi problema".

Tan pronto como él físicamente pueda, Derek irá a correr por el bosque gritando a pleno pulmón durante al menos tres millas. "Esperé hasta que estuviste ... hasta que pensé que podías tomar esa decisión como adulto. Esperé, pero para entonces ya no olías a interés, y volviste aquí, y al resto, y no iba a pregunta por algo más que eso, yo no estaba ..."

"Oh, mierda".

Derek mira a Stiles por un momento, pero sí, eso resume esta situación, así que solo asiente. Stiles jura un poco más. Luego dice: "Te estoy haciendo unos huevos y una tostada, que vas a comer, porque has perdido como veinte libras en los últimos dos días con tu cuerpo tratando de curar todo. Y luego vamos a acurrucarnos como nadie antes se ha acurrucado antes, y dormirás un montón, y luego vas a comer algo de nuevo y luego, y solo entonces, vamos a tener esta conversación ".

Derek considera discutir, pero está hambriento y cansado de nuevo, y se acurruca sin tener que pedirlo. Él dice: "Abrazar suena bien".

Stiles se ríe. "Eres un maldito malvavisco".

\-----

Derek no es táctil porque es un lobo, es táctil porque creció en una manada. Los omegas o lobos mordidos no desarrollan necesariamente el deseo de ello. La naturaleza táctil de Derek solo se ha empeorado por los años en que no confiaba en que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para tocar, cuando nadie se molestaba en pelear para acercarse tanto a él.

Se despierta con Stiles completamente encima de él. Aún le duelen los músculos por la secuela de ser inundado por el veneno, y en todas las partes en las que Stiles presiona en su piel grita un poco con un dolor intensificado, pero respira un poco, no está dispuesto a renunciar al tacto.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo se queda allí, atrapado debajo de Stiles. Derek está bastante seguro, a pesar de sentir que sus entrañas han sido ahuecadas, ablandadas y empujadas dentro de él, que podría levantar a Stiles. Incluso si él quisiera también, sin embargo, tomaría un esfuerzo que simplemente no está sintiendo hasta en este momento.

Stiles se despierta llamando al nombre de Derek. Derek toma un codo a un lado y ve estrellas por un segundo. Stiles dice: "Oh, mierda, Der, joder".

Derek dice: "Estoy bien". Bueno, él lo jadea. Aún así, su punto está hecho. "Estoy bien. Estoy bien".

Stiles hace un ruido. "Estás vivo. No te presiones".

Derek toma su punto. "Necesito carne".

"Deaton dijo..."

"Probablemente, Deaton dijo que nunca había visto un lobo con esa especie de mata lobo, y que tiene algunas ideas de qué hacer, pero estamos en territorio desconocido".

Stiles inclina la cabeza. "Se hizo sentir un poco más en control, pero básicamente".

"Necesito carne. Si pensara que mi cuerpo pudiera soportarlo, cambiaría y cazaría, así de fuerte es el impulso".

Stiles mira a Derek por un momento, luego asiente. "Haré que suceda".

Derek piensa que no es un pequeño milagro cómo supo que esa sería la respuesta de Stiles.

\-----

Derek toma un bocado de la hamburguesa que Stiles coloca frente a él. "Santo, ¿con qué preparaste esto?"

"Con la sangre de tus enemigos", responde Stiles, tomando un mordisco de su propia hamburguesa.

Derek se ríe. "Está bien, pero aparte de eso".

"Ajo, salsa Worcester, pimentón picante y un toque de canela".

"Huh". Derek nunca hubiera pensado en eso. "Canela."

"Tiene propiedades antibacterianas".

"No tengo gripe".

Stiles gira sus ojos. "Ya, la gripe no es bacteriana, por lo que probablemente estés ahí".

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

Stiles se pasa una mano por la cara. "Sí. La gripe habría sido mejor".

Derek, que en su mayoría se ha sentido demasiado miserable para pensar fuera del momento, tiene un destello sensorial de una de las veces que le pincharon una aguja, le inyectaron algo amarillo, lo que causó las brasas. Se queda sin aliento y Stiles dice: "Whoa, hey, mírame. Mírame".

No es la voz de Stiles lo que hace que Derek vuelva tanto como la sensación de su mano contra la mejilla de Derek. Derek mira a Stiles por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos, tratando de recomponerse. Él los abre y dice: "Definitivamente habría preferido la gripe".

"Nunca has tenido una, ¿cómo lo sabrías?" Pero él se inclina hacia adelante, tocando sus frentes juntas.

"Lógica", dice Derek.

"Cuando te tenían, yo ... me fui sin permiso en mi trabajo. Solo lo tengo porque mi jefe es amigo de Lydia. Ni siquiera Scott podía calmarme".

Eso ni siquiera debería ser posible. Stiles no debería ser capaz de resistir la influencia del alfa, humano o no. La manada es manada. "Estaba revisando el correo".

"Tenemos que establecer mejores protecciones aquí. Lo digo en serio, no podemos ..."

"Lo sé", dice Derek en voz baja. Él tampoco quiere perder esto. Durante tanto tiempo, no le habría importado a él, pero ahora. Ahora importa.

"Come", dice Stiles. "Come, y luego ... entonces".

Derek asiente. "Entonces."

\-----

Derek se duerme en el momento en que ha comido y se sienta en el colchón otra vez. Se despierta con el sonido de Stiles tipeando y grita, "Joder, lo siento".

Stiles se ríe un poco, pero apaga la computadora y se dirige hacia el espacio de Derek, entrando en las divisiones y cayendo de rodillas sobre el colchón. Él se acurruca contra Derek de una manera que hace que sea difícil pensar. Derek no está seguro de que pueda tener esta conversación con Stiles rodeándolo de esta manera. Stiles se pone de pie y besa a Derek, dice: "¿Tal vez tomar un poco el control?"

"Sí", está de acuerdo Derek. Él sabe que no tiene mucho más que hacer en él, pero no está del todo decepcionado. Siempre pensó que disfrutaría de una lenta seducción, y aunque uno podría argumentar que durante diez años fue un poco lento, todavía quiere tomarse su tiempo con estas cosas, descubrir pieza por pieza las últimas partes de Stiles que nunca ha visto, aprender

Stiles habla mientras se besan, y eso hace reír a Derek, porque probablemente debería haberlo esperado. Es incoherente, pero coherente, y ni siquiera sucio, simplemente feliz. Derek se aferra a Stiles, sigue adelante hasta que le cuesta respirar, y el dolor en sus músculos es demasiado para ignorarlo.

Stiles debe notar la mueca de dolor de Derek, porque él dice en voz baja: "Desearía pudiera absorver el dolor".

Derek no. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Derek no quería causarle a Stiles dolor de cualquier manera. Derek dice: "Solo te quiero aquí".

"Sí, no te preocupes, papá traerá más ropa. Estoy aquí todo el tiempo que me necesites".

"No solo por eso". Él decía "no solo por el tiempo que te necesito", pero en realidad, eso es bastante preciso. Es solo que Derek siempre va a necesitar a Stiles.

"¿Hm?"

"Soy dueño de siete edificios. Hagamos uno de los áticos nuestro".

"Oh", dice Stiles. "Oh, me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo".

"Me tomaría las cosas más lento, pero en este momento estoy preocupado de que pasemos otra década sin llegar a la segunda base".

"Wow, no pensé que conocieras las metáforas del béisbol".

"Hilarante", dice Derek. Él no se deja entrar en pánico. Stiles sigue emitiendo todas las señales de estar relajado.

"Está bien, pero tengo una cueva Geek".

"¿En serio? No lo hubiera creido. Sorprendentemente, he leído la guía para el cuidado y la alimentación de los jóvenes Stilinskis. No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que el hábitat tenga todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir".

"Genial", dice Stiles, haciendo un gran trabajo al ignorar el sarcasmo de Derek. "Entonces, como definitivamente te incluye a ti, creo que deberíamos hacerlo".

Derek sonríe, "genial".

\-----

Probablemente, seis días después de que la manada lo rescató, Derek se despierta sintiéndose como si pudiera ducharse sin caerse y posiblemente incluso hacerse algo de comer antes de necesitar una siesta. Frota el estómago de Stiles y dice: "Oye, creo que ya pasó lo peor, probablemente deberías ir a trabajar".

"Me perdonarás si no tomo tu palabra". Stiles ni siquiera abre los ojos.

"Bueno, ya que estás cuidando de mí, ¿quieres venir para asegurarte de que no me caigo en la ducha?"

Stiles abre un ojo. Lentamente, dice, "Sí, um. Por la seguridad. Probablemente debería hacer eso".

"La seguridad es lo primero", dice Derek.

"Totalmente el lema de la manada".

Todavía lastima cada maldito músculo en el cuerpo de Derek cuando ríe, pero lo hace hasta que no puede respirar.

\-----

"Este", dice Stiles, señalando el edificio que Derek compró hace unos dos años. No es un almacén recuperado como en el que está actualmente, sino un antiguo edificio de oficinas. Se convirtió en condominios en algún momento a finales de los años 80, pero el exterior todavía tiene el encanto de ladrillo de sus orígenes en 1920.

"¿Sí?" Derek pregunta.

"Lo suficientemente cerca de la reserva, pero también un viaje bastante bueno para mí. El piso superior tiene aproximadamente 2500 pies cuadrados, lo que nos da suficiente espacio para tener algunas habitaciones y una oficina, así como un área principal importante y un dormitorio principal". Stiles se encoge de hombros. "Además, me gusta el aspecto. Como si hubiera visto cosas".

"Creo que tengo un par de inquilinos en ese piso en este momento, pero estoy bastante seguro de que podría convencerlos de mudarse a la otra calle. Los pisos son un poco más caros pero mucho más bonitas. No he trabajado mucho en este edificio todavía, principalmente es solo funcional ".

"Está bien, mira lo que puedes hacer".

Derek les dará un mes gratis de alquiler y pagará sus gastos de mudanza. Él no tiene dudas de que el truco servirá. Si ese es el hogar que Stiles quiere, esa es la casa que tendrá Stiles.

"Vamos a necesitar una ducha más grande", le dice Stiles.

Derek sonríe. "¿Estás diciendo que tienes un problema con la cercanía forzada a mí?"

"Estoy diciendo que quiero espacio para apoyarte y para no arriesgarme a una conmoción cerebral solo por pararte después de que te deje sin aliento".

"Quiero decir, creo que podríamos investigar eso".

Stiles lo mira, levantando una ceja. "¿Investigar, eh?"

Derek se inclina y lo besa. "Es una suposición educada".  
  


**Fin**


End file.
